kaiju fights
by godzilla 3.0
Summary: fights between team showa, heisei, ultraman, millenium, gamera and more monster teams fight fight 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Me: well it's the greatest thing you have ever known its kaiju fights. From the showa series Godzilla to the ultra man series we have got it all.

Team showa

Godzilla 54, Godzilla 55, anguirus, rodan, ebirah, mothra, varan, meganulon, ghidrah, baragon, giant octopus, king kong, gaira, sanda, titanosaurus, jet jaguar, giant condor, gabara, megalon, gigan, Kamacuras, gezora, gamines, kamoeba, kumonga, Gorosaurus

Team heisei

Godzilla 81, Godzilla 91, godzillasaurus, king ghidorah, mecha king ghidorah, Mothra, battra, mechagodzillaII, fire rodan, Godzilla junior, space Godzilla,biolante, mogera, desghidorah, dagarha, cretaceous king ghidorah, grand king ghidorah, orochi, destroyah,

Team millennium

Godzilla 200, orga, meganula, megaguirus, baragon, Mothra, kiryu, king ceasar, anguirus, rodan, Ghidorah, king Ghidorah, manda, ebirah, kumonga, Kamacuras, Zilla, minilla, hedorah, monsterx, kiezer Ghidorah, gigan millenium

team ultraman

aboras, antlar, banilla, bemular, bulton, chandler,Dodongo,Dorako,Gabadon,Gabora,Gamakujira,Geronimon, Giant Ragon, Gigass, Goldon, Gomora, Green Monse, Gubira, Gyango, Hydra, Jamila, Jiras, Kemular, Kemur, Kiyla, Magura, Memphilas, Neronga, Mummy, Pestar, Red King, Saigo, Seabohzu, Skydon, Telesdon, Ultraman, Woo, Zambolar, Zarab, Zaragas, Zetton

team gamera

gamera showa, gamera heisei, gamera millennium, nightmare gamera, barugon, gyaos, super gyaos, hyper gyaos, space gyaos, guiron, iris, son of gamera, legion, virass, zedus, zigrass, and the old dinosaur like thing that I forget its name


	2. red king vs gyaos

Vs. 

Well it's the first kaiju fight of the season. In the right corner the beast of the ultraman team red king, and in the left corner the devil of disaster gyaos from team gamera

The beast red king walked through the canyon when he heard a roar… a battle challenge. Red king looked up only to be blasted in the face by a golden beam. Red king stumbled now angry. A demonic looking bird landed in front of him. The gyaos looked hungrily at the beast. It may be big but food is food. It shot another beam at red king (who was ready this time and ducked.

The lizard punched gyaos in the face. The demon fell over as red king began to strangle him. The bird shot another sonic beam in point blank range into the lizard's chest. Red king screamed in pain as blood oozed out the wound.

Gyaos bit into the lizard arm pulling out a chunk of meat. Gyaos swallowed the chunk and licked its lips. Red king screamed not in pain but in anger (how dare it try to make a meal out of him). Red king pulled back his fist.

Gyaos brace itself for impact. But what it didn't expect was red king's fist bursting into a ball of fire before punching gyaos in the face cracking its beak. Gyaos went flying into the air. Everything hurt and it couldn't even think straight.

Before it could crash it regained its wits and flew back into the air. Flying at high speeds towards red king it unleashed a barrage of beam at the ground. Dust and debris blinded the mutant lizard. Red king screamed in pain as a gold beam blasted his arm flying out the other end. Blood flowed out the wound. The crimson liquid tickled and played with Gyaos's nostrils.

Gyaos released more sonic beams cutting the mutant lizard. More blood oozed out and more screams of pain from red king. Gyaos released one last super charged blast for good measure. It had enough force to cut red kings skull clean in half.

Thinking quickly red king flung a boulder into the path of the beam. The two collided causing a large explosion. Gyaos landed as the smoke cleared up. Was it dead he thought to himself?

His question was rudely answered as a flaming fist struck his stomach sending him flying. Gyaos slammed into the side of a cliff and fell down. The gyaos lay motionless on the ground. Red king roared in victory. The moment was cut short as a golden beam went into his mouth shooting out the back of his throat.

Gyaos flew over to the motionless body and had a feast. Don't worry red king will be back in other battles. After an hour or two of eating gyaos looked into the sky and roared. Signaling the first win for team gamera.


	3. grand king ghidorahvs mechagodzillashowa

Grand king Ghidorah vs. mechagodzilla showa

Me: well it's another fight of the two space beast and now I have grand king Ghidorah to share his thoughts with us

Grand king Ghidorah: I'm gonna freaking bite his head off

Me: o-o… let the fight begin (I'm so scared right now this kaiju is insane)

Grand king Ghidorah: I heard that

Me: help…

Darkness rained down upon a city in the form of missiles lasers and giant mechanical feet. Mechagodzilla had already destroyed Tokyo now he was after New York after hearing about a Godzilla attacking Manhattan. He was after revenge. He was about to enter Manhattan when three gravity beams and 12 bolt of electricity struck Mechagodzilla sending the ungodly robot crashing down.

Three unearthly screeches filled the air as grand king Ghidorah landed onto the ground. He stared at mechagodzilla and smiled. He walked over to the down mech and prepared to attack. Then in a show of tremendous skill mechagodzilla jumped up kicking Ghidorah in the chest. The dragon stumbled back as mechagodzilla slammed his mist into Ghidorah with bone shattering blows.

The dragon staggered back and his side heads bit into mechagodzilla's arm. The metal screeched and groaned as the pressure of the bites and the sharp teeth bent and punctured the metal. The robot knew he had to think fast as it was only a matter of time before the space dragon ripped his arms off. Mechagodzilla's upper body began to spin around and around lifting the space dragon off his feet and sending him into a mountain. With his massive size and wait he crushed the mountain flat.

Mechagodzilla grabbed hold of Ghidorah feet only to be lifted up by Ghidorah's anti gravitational flight. Ghidorah flew up to the stratosphere of the earth and sent mechagodzilla falling. The mech started of its jets only to be blasted out of the sky and sent plummeting towards certain doom. Ghidorah dove down to watch his enemy fall towards the ground.

Mechagodzilla hit the ground with a thud so loud even Ghidorah closed his eyes cringing thinking how painful that must be. Ghidorah landed in a crater considered massive even in kaiju standards. He looked around only to see a metal blur punch his chest. Ghidorah couldn't believe what he saw Mechagodzilla was still alive.

Mechagodzilla unleashed its full arsenal of lasers and missiles on grand king Ghidorah. It took a full hour for his arsenal was empty. Mechagodzilla knew his enemy was dead. But to its horror Ghidorah was far from dead. His barrier had manipulated all the energy and fire from the attack. Mechagodzilla stepped back and Ghidorah smiled. He unleashed all the energy from the attack in a sphere of energy. The sphere of energy hit mechagodzilla s causing an explosion that instead of annihilating everything it traveled upward in a pillar only large enough to engulf mechagodzilla. The pillar went upward through space. By the time it was over mechagodzilla had been reduced to a steaming pool of liquid metal.

Ghidorah roared into the air "This win is for team heisei" he said


	4. kamacuras vs mothra showa

Mothra showa vs. Kamacuras millennium

Me: well here is another fight a longer one and there is some bad news. Apparently he not only fights but now he is the fight announcer with me he is grand king Ghidorah

Grand king Ghidorah: die ebirah

Me: he isn't fighting

Grand king Ghidorah: gamines?

Me: nope 

Grand king Ghidorah: Mothra showa?

ME: bingo

People ran screaming throughout New York. At almost unimaginable speeds people were being picked up and eaten. It was Kamacuras. He wasn't evil just extremely hungry and these people weren't enough. He was waiting for the true feast to come to him. Not long ago he saw Godzilla fight a large moth that had come to save the city from him. He examined its fighting style the only thing to worry about was the golden pollen it released from its wings.

Kamacuras knew that if the people were in trouble it would come to the rescue. Soon enough his plan came into action. Mothra had come from behind the large insect and slammed him with her wings. Kamacuras fell forward and didn't move. Thinking her enemy was dead she turned around only to be sent flying forward by a bone shattering blow. Mothra caught herself in midair and flew upwards before colliding in the ground

Kamacuras flew up also and landed on his preys back and began to pummel her with his claws. Mothra cried in pain and spun around flinging the giant praying mantis off her. The large insect spun around in mid air just as Mothra had. He flew at supersonic speed and slammed into the deity. Mothra retaliated by spinning once more and biting into Kamacuras with her mandibles.

Kamacuras cried out in pain as her surprisingly strong mandibles grasped on and wouldn't let go. Kamacuras brought his claw down upon her skull with a tremendous crash. Mothra was forced to let go and she quickly turned and got ready to engage Kamacuras. Mothra braced herself for the crash. Kamacuras spun in mid air and whipped Mothra in the face with his claw so hard a crack could be heard from both monsters.

Kamacuras left a large gash on Mothra's face exposing her skull, and Kamacuras's claw fell to the ground below. Both roared in pain as this happened. Mothra decided it was time to end this. She flew above Kamacuras and flapped her wings creating golden pollen. Kamacuras braced himself for pain and flew through it at supersonic speed. The pollen followed his air drag as he flew around Mothra creating a tornado of pollen. Mothra cried in pain as the pollen went into her cut and burned the soft tissue along with her skin.

Mothra flew out the spiral of pollen and landed on the ground and waited for the sizzling to stop. She could not believe this the pollen she had used to defeat so many had been used against her by such a weaker opponent. No the opponent wasn't weak she had underestimated him. She looked again at her enemy and raged swelled up inside her. She was the guardian of Tokyo and she shall not be beat.

She flew towards Kamacuras who had recovered from the pollen and prepared to take him down with her. Kamacuras backed away knowing at the force of impact she would flatten them both into a pancake. He then noticed his severed claw and thought of a plan. At about 20 meters away Kamacuras grabbed his claw and held it up as a shield. Mothra saw this but it was too lat she flew straight through the claw. Her glowing blue eyes faded along with her life. Two halves of Mothra hit the ground. Kamacuras turned around and saw his meal. Finally he thought another meal for him and a win for team millennium.


	5. keizervs mecha ghidora, spacegodzilla

Mecha-king Ghidorah and space Godzilla vs. Keizer Ghidorah

Me: well it's another fight please review

Grand king Ghidorah: that's my cousin fighting

Me: well which one is

Grand king Ghidorah: both

Grand king Ghidorah: let the fight begin

Me: that's my line

Grand king Ghidorah: who cares?

Mecha king Ghidorah and space Godzilla thanks to non gravity flight they both possessed they flew right above the ground searching for a source of energy they had been tracking. That's when they heard it. A low rumbling noise. They turned around a mountain to see Keizer Ghidorah sleeping. Ghidorah charged up his gravity beams and space Godzilla charged up his corona beam drawing power from nearby crystals he had planted. The light from the charges danced across the sleeping dragon's eyes and they shot open. The combined might of the two beams resulted in an explosion engulfing all their massive figures. As the smoke cleared Space Godzilla and Mecha ghidrah's laughter filled the sky... but soon ended as six red eyes stared deep in them. The attack did not hurt but enraged Keizer Ghidorah. For a moment the look of the two terrors faltered doubting their decision. That went away as fast as it came. Mecha Ghidorah punched Keizer with his three heads and space Godzilla grabbed Keizer and did his own version of the nuclear pulse by pumping alien energy into him. Keizer laughed at the monsters attempts and released gravity beams rivaling that of grand king Ghidorah himself. The beams cackled against the cybernetic-Ghidorah's armor and burned through space Godzilla's skin and the crystal amour underneath. Space Godzilla screeched in horror the skin would come back in mere seconds but the crystal amour would take time to fully regenerate.

However the cybernetic-Ghidorah roared in anger and unleashed a barrage of triple beam lasers and gravity beams. Sparks flew in all the directions but it mattered not. The attack only pushed Keizer Ghidorah back a little. The blue dragon slammed into Mecha Ghidorah and got on its hind legs slamming his bulk into his 'brother'. However the tough metal armor withstood the assault. Keizer prepared to slam down again but gravity tornadoes lifted its large bulk into the air. This didn't take much effort even though Keizer rivaled the size of biolante and legion. Space Godzilla released the assault hoping his enemy would break something when he crashed but his hopes died as he noticed leathery wings on him. Despite what he saw Keizer plummeted-his bulk was too much for his small wings-and crashed on the ground. His tough blue skin withstood the attack but it left him dizzy. The robotic Ghidorah took advantage of the situation and blasted Keizer in all directions. When he saw this wasn't working he blasted the same spot with all three heads. This however worked burning a patch of skin right off. Keizer screamed in pain… then in anger. How day they injure him. They were just insects waiting to be crushed by his wrath. Space Godzilla drove his tail into the wound and pumped more alien energy into Keizer. He creamed in pain and then blasted Space Godzilla. The space saurian activated his shield but the beams shattered his shield and burned his flesh and blasted straight through his back. Space Godzilla fell backwards as his mind met unconsciousness. Keizer prepared to kill the downed behemoth. Then Mecha king Ghidorah jumped on to Keizer Ghidorah's back and with all his might drove the metal spiked tail into Keizer's hide. He then bit into the back of the three blue necks. Using all his might he flew into the air. He stopped at about 10000 meters in the air. He charged up his gravity beams and laser and blasted Keizer at point blank.

If had not been for Keizer Ghidorah's tough skin the attack might have blown his heads off. The attack did however knock the wind out of the beast. Mecha Ghidorah wasn't done just yet. He bit into Keizer in mid air and spun sending Keizer Ghidorah plummeting in a spiral. Keizer smashed into the ground leaving a huge crater. Lifting his opponent's massive bulk drained him of his energy so the robotic Ghidorah charged using the solar wing panels. Space Godzilla woke up to find his crystal armor grew back. He saw Keizer preparing to blast his friend. Space Godzilla summoned power from his crystals and released a corona beam on Keizer Ghidorah. This one was full of power and blasted off a chunk of skin. The behemoth screamed and blasted him with super strong gravity beams. They pierced and shattered his right shoulder crystal. Space Godzilla screamed-half his energy was gone-and staggered back before releasing another supercharged corona beam. Space Godzilla knew he didn't have the arsenal but Ghidorah did. However his partner was still in stasis trying to replenish its energy. Space Godzilla once more lifted Keizer and slammed him into the ground leaving him disoriented and dizzy. Space Godzilla created a large crystal out of the ground and using his telepathy he compacted it into a small shard of what it once was. He shoved it into Mecha Ghidorah's mouth and he regained all his energy. Mecha Ghidorah unleashed a full arsenal of beam but Keizer countered with his attacks. They were at a standstill until Mecha Ghidorah unleashed the capture cables shattering several of Keizer's bones in the process. Ghidorah's triple laser entered Keizer's middle head and creating an explosion leaving that head disoriented. Space Godzilla summoned all of his energy and sent crystal missiles into Keizer which exploded on contact. One crystal slammed into Keizer Ghidorah's head leaving it unconscious. Unleashing the last of their energy into a supercharged attack Keizer was knocked unconscious. Space Godzilla lifted the blue dragon into a crystal prison where his energy would be harvested. Then he and Mecha Ghidorah both fell on the ground laughing hysterically. It was the most fun they ever had in their lives. This win is for team heisei


End file.
